1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to printers and methods for printing, especially to a printer and power saving method for printing.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional printers in offices are usually kept powered on all day. However, most print jobs from the clients are intermittent. It is a waste of power for printers to remain on between jobs. In addition, a printer driver usually needs to be installed in clients before printing. The user may use various different operating systems, such as WINDOWS or UNIX. These operating systems must be installed with different printer drivers to realize printing operations.